Fresa
by RainbowCharlie
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la chica más popular de Mckinley decide ayudar a una de las "perdedoras."? Tal vez no funcione tal y como creían. One-shot.


_HOLA HOLA, CAMARÓN CON COLA (?) De seguro todas me quieren matar o ya ni se acuerdan de mí... Si la suya es la segunda, les recomiendo que vayan a mi perfil y lean mi bio (?) Ahí sabrán quién soy. ashdjksahs Todas me odian y sé que quieren actualización de 'La chica del café' o 'I want to be your hero.' Pero como lo sabrán, soy una mujer ocupada y... MAMADAS :D Bueno, el punto es que vi el cap de Glee de ayer, y se me ocurrió hacer este fic porque ;-; KARLEY ES HERMOSO I'M SORRY, I'M NOT SORRY. En fin, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews y todas esas cosas que aquí se hacen (?) _

* * *

Y es que seguía sin comprenderlo, ¿cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Ella lo tenía todo, popularidad, chicos, dinero, el puesto de capitana líder, unas buenas calificaciones… Era todo lo que desearía una chica de su edad. Pero sin lograr entenderlo, Kitty Wilde se dio cuenta, le gustaba Marley Rose.

La capitana de las Cheerios aún no podía creerlo, no podía ser posible que le gustara la chica menos popular de todo Mckinley, con una reputación deplorable, unida al club de perdedores, con la ropa de segunda mano… ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

La campana sonó, despertándola de sus pensamientos, el último periodo había pasado, con un suspiro pesado se dirigió a la salida, ese día no había práctica, podría llegar a casa sin problema alguno. Guardó sus cosas en el locker, y caminando unos pasos escuchó gritos de una voz familiar.

"¡No, por favor! No tengo más ropa."

Era la voz de Marley, volteó en la dirección de la melodiosa voz de la castaña, encontrándose a dos gorilas del equipo de americano, lanzando un slushie justo a su cara. La pobre chica tenía los ojos cerrados y tiritaba del frío. Ambos jóvenes, se alejaron chocando los cinco.

La rubia se acercó lentamente, verificando que no había nadie en los pasillos, con sigilo tocó el hombro de la chica más alta, que gimió en silencio.

"Por favor, si me vas a tirar otra de esas cosas que sea rápido… Mi cara ya no siente algo más."

"En realidad, estoy aquí para ayudarte."

La castaña abrió los ojos, fallando en el intento, haciendo que el colorante artificial entrara en ellos, sin poder divisar bien a su acompañante, se talló con fiereza.

"Te vas a irritar… Ugh, ven conmigo."

La tomó de las manos, dirigiéndola al baño más cercano, la sentó en una pequeña banca, haciendo que la cabeza de Marley se recargara en el lavamanos, abrió la llave y dejó correr el agua en su largo cabello.

"¿Q-quién eres?"

"Me ofende que no reconozcas mi voz, flacucha."

Y en ese instante lo supo, era ella. La voz que había escuchado una o dos veces en su sueño, la voz que la había atormentado desde el primer día… La voz de Kitty. La castaña se lamió los labios, saboreando la esencia a fresa.

"¿Me vas a tomar una foto?"

"Estoy ayudándote, deberías estar agradecida."

Hubo un silencio, en el cual sólo se escuchó el agua correr, la rubia pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de su acompañante, que seguía con los ojos cerrados por temor a irritarse. Una vez que terminó se separó, buscando una toalla en su mochila.

"¿Puedes abrir los ojos?"

"E-eso creo."

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de la chica más pequeña, que en ese momento estaba limpiando el exceso de agua que caía del cabello. Sonrió inocentemente al verla, le alegraba que la estuvieran ayudando… Y mucho más si se trataba de… _ella. _

"Oí que no tenías más ropa…"

"Uhm… Pues sí, las primeras mudas las usé después de algo parecido."

"¿Estás muy húmeda?"

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, no es como si no entendiera el doble sentido a veces… Es decir, quizá Kitty no lo había querido decir en ese sentido, pero sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó a tope, bajando la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

Obviamente, después de lo dicho, la rubia se había arrepentido, ¿y si lo tomaba a mal? Ella no lo había querido decir de esa forma. Al ver la reacción de la cantante, se sonrojó y fue hacia su mochila, de donde sacó una chamarra, la de las porristas. Se acercó nuevamente, tendiéndosela a Marley sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Puedes usarla, ya que no tienes más ropa…"

Asintió con la cabeza, tomándola con las dos manos. "¿En serio puedo?"

"Pues claro, te la estoy dando por algo… ¿No?"

"C-claro… P-perdón."

Se levantó de la pequeña banca, desabotonando su blusa amarilla, sin quererlo, la rubia la miró mientras secaba la toalla en el lavamanos. Su mirada recorrió el largo cuello de la joven, se veía tan terso, le daban ganas de morderlo, siguió bajando, hasta encontrarse con sus pechos… Firmes en ese sostén color beige. Continuó hasta encontrarse con su abdomen, bien definido, esa curva en la cintura… Un cuerpo tan envidiable que le daban ganas de tocar.

Subió, para encontrarse a Marley, que la miraba con una sonrisa tonta de medio labio, con ese adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. Cuando volvió a mirar, su cuerpo ya se encontraba cubierto por la chaqueta de las Cheerios, aunque, la clavícula había quedado al descubierto.

Se acercó con cuidado, con la toalla en mano, un pequeño trozo de hielo coloreado de rojo, se había incrustado ahí.

"Tienes…" Su mirada se dirigió justo al punto donde el hielo se derretía lentamente.

"Oh, ya me lo limpio."

"No… Déjame a mí."

"C-como gustes."

En un acto reflejo, acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica más alta, lamiendo el trozo de hielo.

A la castaña se le doblaron las rodillas, soltando un suspiro que resonó en las paredes del baño. Se sostuvo de los hombros de su acompañante y se acercó lo más posible, la lengua caliente de la porrista se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar echar su cuello hacia atrás para que tuviera aún más acceso.

Se separó lentamente, dándose cuenta que había dejado una marca bastante visible, con sus manos repasó el cuello de Marley, dándose cuenta de que sí… Era bastante terso. La miró fijamente, soltando una risa nerviosa.

"Es mi favorito… Fresa."

"T-también es mi f-favorito."

Hubo un silencio, ambas no supieron bien qué decir, se miraron mutuamente hasta que Marley caminó hacia su bolsa, que yacía en el suelo, la animadora la imitó, caminando al lado contrario.

"M-muchas gracias por ayudarme, Kitty."

"No hay de qué… ¿Ves que no soy tan mala después de todo?"

Ambas rieron, colgándose las mochilas al hombro. Limpiaron el lavamanos que aún tenía restos de colorante rojo y luego salieron por la puerta, caminando por los pasillos ya desiertos del instituto.

La cantante paró en seco, enfrentándose a la chica más pequeña que la miró con expectación. Su semblante se relajó, mostrándole una sonrisa, lo cual le hizo recibir una a cambio.

"D-debería irme… Mi mamá me está esperando desde hace un rato… Se preocupará."

"Claro… Yo también debería irme…"

"Entonces…"

"Entonces…"

"Adiós, Kitty."

"Te veré mañana en la escuela."

"Tenlo por seguro."

Hizo un ademán con la mano y luego se alejó por el pasillo hacia la puerta, la rubia hizo lo mismo, de nuevo al lado contrario, cuando la voz de la castaña la detuvo. Volteó de inmediato, ¿algo había pasado? Pero no, la vio sonriente, acercándose hacia ella.

No pensó que fuera a pasar ni en sus mas locos sueños, pero Marley la tomó del cuello, plantándole un beso en los labios. No duró más de diez segundos, sus labios se conectaron momentáneamente, en un beso casto y puro… Un tanto inocente. Pero cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de separarse, Kitty la tomó por la cintura, dándole un nuevo beso, esta vez más apasionado, en el cual sus lenguas se encontraron peleando por el control, donde se entrelazaron y se reconocieron. Las manos de la chica más pequeña se colaron por los costados de la chamarra holgada de las porristas. Acariciando la cintura detenidamente con los pulgares… Era tan delicioso el poder acariciarla.

Soltó un gemido, que se escuchó más de lo que hubiera querido. Fue entonces cuando la rubia se separó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Mhmmm… Fresa."

* * *

_Está muy corto inclusive para los one-shot que yo escribo... Lo sé... Es que ando peda (?) Mi hermana trajo alcohol y nos lo andamos chutando todo :DD No beban, el alcohol es malo (?) ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Debo volver a desaparecerme por diez años? ashdjksha Ustedes dicen, espero me dejen review :B _

_Off-topic: ¿Ya comenzaron a ver la 4ta. temporada de Glee? Es un asco xD Yo la odio, y en serio quiero renunciar al show pero namás no puedo. Si alguien tiene la solución favor de mandármela, les pagaré con sexo... HSAJKDH OKNO._

_Off-topic 2: BRITTANA TERMINÓ Y ES POR ESO POR LO CUAL VENDERÉ MIS ÓRGANOS A LA CIENCIA :D_

_Off-topic 3: Estoy super ausente porque voy a clases de teatro musical (: Y estamos montando Chicago, ¡soy Roxie Hart! Entonces me traen en friega ;-; tengo que ir a ensayar casi todos los días, o sea... Adiós vida inexistente... Prometo hacerme un tiempito para actualizar los fics que tengo pendientes, que ya tengo uno nuevo en puerta 1313_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido. Las amo Charlie.**_


End file.
